User blog:RedYuma/MORE,BLOOD Episode 1-3 Summaries and Reviews
Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD (Anime) ' '''Episode Reviews & Summaries ' ' ' 'Episode 1 ' ' ' 'Summary ' ''' 'The first minute or so before the opening of the episode you get introduced to Tsukinami Carla and Shin the only first bloods who are seeking revenge to rebuild their clan. They need Yui to do so. ' ' ' ' A voice is calling out to “Eve.” Yui awakens from her dream with Ayato, Laito, and Kanato surrounding her on her bed. The scene cuts and they are in the limo on the way to school. After a short exchange, the limo crashes into a tree and they all land a distance away from the limo. They have another short conversation about the crash. You get a glimpse of the four Mukami brothers then they disappear. Later on, Yui is walking around in the garden of the Sakamaki mansion because she cannot sleep. She wants answers then one by one the Mukami brothers show up. Kou appears first, then Azusa, followed by Yūma, and finally Ruki appears then they kidnap Yui from the Sakamaki mansion. You also hear Karlheinz’ voice during this portion of the episode. ' ' ' Review ' ' This episode literally followed the Mukami prologue from the game almost perfectly. I enjoyed everything about this episode except for the opening. I am not a fan of the opening this season despite it being catchy and all I still do not like it. I do like the ending “Nightmare-2” by Hayashi Yūki a lot though. You got to see the Sakamaki brothers again during the early portion of the episode and we get introduced to the Mukami brothers near the end of the episode. We get to see a bit more of their personalities that we did not see during the OVA. We also get to hear Karlheinz’ voice as well during the kidnap/abduction of Yui at the end of the episode by the Mukami brothers. I give this episode an eight and a half out of ten. ' ' ' ' ''' '''Episode 2' ' ' ' 'Summary ' ' ' ' This episode again begins with Yui within a dream world. She is asleep in this dream world. An image of Ruki extending his hand appears then she wakes up in a foreign location. She looks around the room she is in and then Ruki speaks first. She starts to complain about being their then Yūma appears and smacks the wall. Kou appears and attempts to calm Yūma down. Azusa appears last and asks her if she likes pain. Then the formal introductions begin, Kou is first, next is Yūma, followed by Azusa, and Ruki is last. She says she wants to go home which upsets Ruki. He gets up after closing his book. He stands in front of her saying she cannot go back. As he looks into her eyes, it shows a reflection of each Mukami as Ruki talks to her. Ruki takes her to a room and tells her that is where is going to stay while she is living with them. Then they flash to the Sakamakis, who have no clue that she was kidnapped. Shū’s response is simple that she will return in time and Reiji agrees with him on that. They go back to the Mukami mansion where Yui’s room gets unlocked and she tries to escape the mansion. The mansion seems like a maze without an exit then bells start ringing. Ruki appears in front of her then takes to his room as punishment. He decides to taste her blood. The taste of her blood intrigues him so he continues to drink until a bat appears. ' ' ' 'Review ' ' ' 'Personally I enjoyed this episode for a few reasons. The first reason is you get introduced to all the Mukami brothers. Secondly, you get to see a bit more of their personalities. Thirdly, you see a bit of diversity between each of the brothers as well. You also get to see the frustration with Yui’s disappearance from the Sakamakis’ point of view and how they react to the fact that she is gone. Finally, the bat that appeared at the end of the episode could be a familiar from Karlheinz watching over the Mukamis to see how his plan is progressing or it could be one of the Sakamaki brothers’ familiars trying to locate Yui. I give this episode an eight and a half out of ten again being there are still things that need to be covered and hopefully we will find out who this mysterious bat belongs to soon. ' ' ' ' ' 'Episode 3 ' ' ' 'Summary ' ' ' ' The episode begins with Yui walking towards the tree and reaching up towards one of the limbs. She wakes up in her room at the Mukami mansion. She heads downstairs and ends up going to the dining room. When she opens the door, Kou and Yūma are fighting over the last fried shrimp. Yui is just watching from the doorway of the dining room. Yūma offers the shrimp to Azusa and after some coaxing Azusa takes the shrimp. Ruki comes back out with a fresh plate of food for his brothers and an individual plate of food for Yui to eat. Ruki tells her to come and eat as well. Yui asks Ruki if he made all the food and he says yes. He tells her she needs to eat quickly because there’s no time and she asks why. Kou says they are going to school and she says she is going too. Ruki, Kou and Yūma all look at her like she is crazy and what she said is wrong. Kou tells her that she is staying at home with Azusa for the day. Yui and Azusa watch the others leave for school. Yui is in her room and Azusa appears telling her to come to his room because he has something to show her. She goes down to his room and his door opens on its own. He invites her into the room and she asks him what does he want to show her. He shows her his collection of knives that are his treasures. Azusa asks Yui if he can cut her with one of his knives. Yui does not want to be cut then he gives her the knife. She refuses to cut him and Azusa somehow gets her to cut him with the knife. He admires the new wound she gave him. You also get a flashback where Justin is beating up Azusa in an alleyway with Christina and Melissa watching as Justin beats up Azusa while he is on the ground. Azusa begins to laugh and Christina says he is laughing. Azusa asks them to hurt him more. Pain is his reason for living. Azusa sucks her blood against his door. Azusa also says that her blood is smooth and sweet. Yūma appears and tells Azusa to stop being weird. Azusa stops what he is doing and turns to face Yūma. Azusa welcomes Yūma home as Yui faints. Again a bat appears as Ruki reads in his room and Ruki looks at the bat yet again. The bat flies off then we see Azusa admiring the wound Yui gave him. He then asks “Justin” if he will become Adam and if he will be useful to him (Karlheinz). ' ' ' ' ' 'Review ' ' ' ' I really enjoyed this episode. I loved how they showed Azusa’s backstory. Azusa’s personality was also shown to one extreme. I really loved how they showed the way the Mukamis interact with each other. The dinner scene was great. I also loved how they combined the scenes from different sources and combined them to make everything flow seamlessly throughout the episode. I give this episode a nine and a half out of ten. ' Category:Blog posts